The Usual
by LipstickOnMyLollipop
Summary: You two called a truce, so let's see how far she'll go to help you. Maybe next, she'll let you help her.
1. The Girlfriend

**Chapter One: The Girlfriend.**

* * *

**January 26, 2012**

The sun shines down on your face and hits your sunglasses so directly that the thought of going blind crosses your mind for about half a second. The other half is stolen from your attention when a soft, pale hand grasps your thin wrist and violently yanks you through the door of Dark Ice, a secluded and unique ice cream shop you practically begged Jade to take you to. An almost mystic sounding tone comes from the wind chimes attached to the doorway and you look around in awe at the shop because it is like something out of a fairytale, dark and mysterious. Jade is pulling you straight to the counter where a petite woman, maybe in her late fifties, glances at the pale girl in recognition and a bright smile lights up the dark establishment.

"Oh, Jade! Dear, it's been too long!" her slightly accented voice comes out softly and with a high pitch, which makes Jade duck her head for a reason that you haven't deciphered yet. The woman crosses her arms over her stomach and yells toward the back to order two of Jade's 'regulars.'

Your hand trails across the counter and your fingers brush against a clear container of pastries that make your mouth water. You immediately dig out your wallet from the large backpack on your arm but Jade's hand quickly lands on yours. You look up to meet the big blue eyes staring at you and the pale girl shakes her head with a tense setting of her jaw.

"I'm paying." She demands rather than just letting you know that your money wouldn't be spent today. You feel your head begin to nod without your permission because of her intense gaze, but you know that you can pay for your own food. Besides, owing Jade West a favor is one thing that everyone tries to avoid. This thought nearly escapes your lips but it's buried away once a burly old man walks heavily up to the counter with a limp in his step and a tray of powdered jelly donuts, two chocolate chip cookies, and two large bowls of brownie and vanilla ice cream. A delighted smile slowly spreads across your lips and you look at Jade in appreciation.

"You get _all of this_ every time you come here?" You ask out of the blue, the thought spent no time in your head before it shot out of your mouth. Her azure eyes land on you once more and you smile sheepishly at your 'sometimes' friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demands with a slight hardness seeming to ice over her gaze. Your mind frantically searches for something, _anything_ to say that won't ruin the peaceful truce the two of you have seemed to call today, but you end up drawing a blank so you just respond with a gentle shaking of your head and a nervous, breathy "Nothing!" Before taking the tray and picking a seat in a secluded corner. A corner that you had the feeling Jade sat at often, only because it fit her personality.

Your head turned once more just in time to see Jade hand the man a twenty and reach over the counter to give both of the elders a hug. The old lady whispers something in Jade's ear that makes her frown a little before she gives a slight nod and walks over to where you're sitting. She slides into the booth across from you and snatches up the brownie and vanilla ice cream without a word.

Small frown lines crease in between her eyebrows and the way that her jaw is set tugs at your quickly rising curiosity to no end. What is making her so… upset? Your mind hesitates with the question because Jade is always upset, but this time it's kind of different. It's the sad type of upset and not the angry one. You don't even realize that you're staring as hard as you are until her sharp voice snaps you out of wherever you went inside of your mind.

"Are you alright?" You blurt out, courageously cutting her off mid-rant about how much it irritates her when people stare.

Her finely shaped lips pause halfway through her next word in a moment of shock… or maybe that's surprise? You never were good at reading people, especially not Jade. Her mouth closes gently and forms a tense line when she presses them together, hard enough to turn them pale for the moment.

"What makes you think I'm not?" she asks you calmly, the color rushing back to her lips. Your hand reaches for a chocolate chip cookie and you break off a small piece, a chocolate chip falling into your lap. Before you get a chance to bite into the delectable dessert, her pale blue gaze goes cold enough to make you visibly jerk backward. The only person you've ever seen with this much hostility were murderers that your dad interviewed. You'd been fortunate enough to see him in action before, but that kind of look doesn't go unheeded. Jade is hands down the most terrifying person you have ever met.

"Y-you… ah, just seem… sad?" You stutter out nervously while your neck and cheeks begin to heat up from embarrassment. It's embarrassing that she scares you so much, and even worse is that she enjoys it oh, so much. A satisfied smirk plays on her pink lips and her elbows are placed on the table as she leans forward and rests her chin on one hand, while the other hand settles gently on the table.

"Tori, you always end up someplace you have no business being because you can never mind your own business. Do it just this once, and leave it the hell alone." She demands, and that calm look that had taken over her features evaporates for a split second, and that split second was more than enough to make you shrink back in your seat and your palms begin to sweat. She reaches over and calmly slides the piece of cookie that you'd broken off out of your now frozen hand, and bites into it without moving her gaze from yours.

This girl is going to drive you insane.

* * *

**February 26, 2012**

Trina practically stampedes down the stairs to your living room and flips her highlighted hair out of her face with all the theatrics of a Broadway actress.

"_Tori_!" she yells and whines at the same time, which never failed to make you just… aggravated. That word would have to do for the time being. Not like you have time to think of another one because now she's in your ear yelling about how she told some guy that was planning on asking you out that you're gay-

"Wait, _you told him __**what**_?" You yell and you feel your eyes go absolutely huge in shock. This was a new level of just stupidity, even for Trina.

"But, sweetie, he was a total loser! I couldn't do that to my baby sis! Even after, he swore up and down that you'd like him, so I used my _phenomenal_ improv skills to protect you." Trina's eyes are big and pleading you to understand as she grips your arm tightly as if that would make you forgive her quicker.

A heavy sigh escapes your lips and you face plant into the couch with a groan that seems to tear through your entire body. You could never understand why Trina just couldn't stay out of other people's business. Especially your own. Just then, what Jade told you a whole month ago floats through your memory.

_'Tori, you always end up someplace you have no business being because you can never mind your own business. Do it just this once, and leave it the hell alone.'_

Maybe she was right... you think on it for a second and it makes you even more irritated.

"Okay, so?" you grumble after you turn your head to face your sister who's still staring at you with eyes nearly identical to yours.

"He wants to go on a double date with you and your 'girlfriend'…" she whispers and shrinks back a little, making air quotes around 'girlfriend'.

"A double date… wait, you told him I was gay so that he'd want you instead?" You yell, jolting up from the couch while you watch your sister in utter disbelief. This is _so_ like her! Of course it wasn't enough that some unknown guy thinks that you're gay, but also your sister told him this so that he'd want her instead. Only freaking _Trina_.

Holding up a hand to pause you and taking several steps back, she opens her mouth to defend herself even though even you could detect the undertone of guilt in her words.

"He wants to do a double date because he didn't believe me." She finishes her original thought while turning her gaze to the television in order to avoid the glare that you're throwing her way.

"Well he shouldn't! I can't believe you told him that! I'm not gay, Trina!" you practically shout and you feel your heart start to pound even faster and that tell-tale heat in your cheeks and neck. Gripping the arm rest in order to avoid throwing the couch pillow at your thick-headed sister, you take a deep breath and lower yourself back down to the couch.

"But if he finds out I was _lying_ to him, he won't go out with me!" Trina whines, plopping down beside you in a dramatic heap.

"Serves you right for _lying_!" you accuse, scooting as far away from her as possible on the loveseat. Unfortunately, her following question laced with all of its theatrics tugs on your conscience and your sister-bond.

"Will you help me or not?"

You knew it was the wrong answer, if not just the stupid one, but you sigh and run your hand through your hair and say yes. Because that's what sisters do, right?

* * *

In the middle of your math class, when your teacher leaves you all to do your work, you lean over to Cat who sits right beside you.

"Hey, Cat, can you do me a huge favor?" you ask pleadingly, and her glossed lip finds itself placed between her teeth as she turns to face you. The amount of innocence she shows at this very moment almost makes you tell her to forget about it, but you need to do this. Because that's what sisters do. That's what you keep telling yourself and eventually you take a deep breath and come right out with it. Explaining the situation to her isn't as simple as you thought it would be, but eventually she understands enough for you to ask her to pretend to be your girlfriend for the double date. She seems to mull over your question for a minuet before she gasps and her already big eyes go even wider.

"I can't! My uncle and uncle are having a family get together in Nashville and we have to leave early to take my brother to a special doctor to look after him while we're gone. I'm so sorry Tori!" she apologizes sincerely and you start to feel bad, because knowing Cat, she'd probably forget that the two of you are pretending halfway through and you'd end up hurting her feelings anyway. So, you smile and nod, then tell her it's alright and to have fun in Nashville.

"You can always ask Jade! She's a great actress! But, you already knew that." She says with an airy laugh at what seems to be an inside joke.

"Yeah…" you say hesitantly and nod to yourself. You'll ask Jade.

.

.

Jade looks at you incredulously, her blue eyes shooting daggers at you and you're sure that if looks could kill, you'd be a pile of ashes in your seat right now. "You want me to do _what_?"

Your nails nervously tap on the table the two of you share for your physics class and you watch her eyes flick to the random beat that your hands are making before she slams her hand down on top of yours.

"Would you quit that?" she growls lowly in an attempt to avoid gaining your teacher's attention.

"Sorry… and it's only for this one night, I swear!" you promise feverishly, also keeping your voice down while you rub your hand to hopefully ease away the redness that spread when Jade slapped it.

Your eyes flicker between both of hers desperately and you feel your eyebrows draw up in a final effort.

"_Please _Jade. I'll owe you everything after this!"

Begging. Jade _West_ has reduced you to begging. God, you're pathetic.

She watches you with a look between pity and shameless amusement at your groveling, but eventually she nods her head.

"When you put it that way." She smirks deviously and you already know that you'll regret owing her later, but this is very important. The truce that the two of you had called between each other has lasted much longer than you ever thought possible. For the past month, the both of you have been almost _friendly_. Being friends with Jade seemed like a door to a whole other world full of things you'd never even fathom doing, but you're sure that she'd get you to try anyway. If this screws up that chance, you're going to be _so _wazzed at Trina.

"Thank you so much." You grin happily and her smug gaze slowly turns weary as she watches your smile spread across your face. Her eyes rove over yours and then down to the smile still tugging at your lips before she frowns a little in what seems like confusion.

You're about to ask her what was wrong when Mr. Stokes, your physics teacher, loudly clears his throat at the two of you.

"Miss West, Miss Vega… is there something you'd like to add?" he casually asks while gesturing to the long list of definitions on the whiteboard. You turn in your seat to face the front of the class room with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Mr. S. Won't happen again." You reply with heat spreading to your cheeks and neck from all of the eyes locked on you and Jade.

Said girl scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Please, we learned this crap last year. Everyone knows it but no one else has the cojones to say anything." The pale girl shrugs as if she didn't just disrespect authority and once again you envy her own pair of 'cojones'. You tense when you watch the anger build in Mr. Stokes' eyes, but you breathe a quiet sigh of relief when he just grumbles to himself and turns back around to erase the board.

"Woah…" you mutter in appreciation and turn to look at her in awe.

Jade just shrugs again and turns to look at you.

"Get used to it. Your new 'girlfriend' is a badass." She smirks teasingly and turns back to copy the new, updated notes on the board.

Yeah… your new 'girlfriend.'

* * *

**A/N:** New story! The other chapters will be longer, but I wanted to make sure people actually want to read more of this. So, let me know what you think in a review! Should I continiue?


	2. The Nerves

**Chapter Two: The Nerves.**

* * *

**March 2, 2013**

Your eyes travel over your reflection in your bathroom mirror and you sigh in a sudden bout of nerves that clenches your stomach. It's not even a real date and for some reason you're terrified of the next few hours.

The next few hours spent with Jade pretending to be your girlfriend all because of your sister who doesn't think twice about what she does before she does it. You groan quietly and run your hand through your intricately done hair for what seems like the hundredth time.

_Everything's going to be fine._

Your slightly comforting thoughts end up doing nothing about the nauseous feeling in your stomach. At first you thought it was the fact that you'd be out all night with Trina and her new boy toy that was making you sick to your stomach, but then you realized that it was Jade.

You'd be spending the entire night with this unpredictable, bold, and admittedly beautiful girl whom you've been dying to hang out with since the two of you became 'sort of friends'. Sure you saw each other at school, but not once have you hung out with her alone.

All you can do is hope that you don't screw everything up. You pick up your mascara and give it one last drag up your lashes before you screw the cap back on and walk out into your bedroom.

When you cross the hall, you see Trina out of the corner of your eye. She stops mid step and does a double take, "Oh, look at my baby sister! You look _amazing_!" she sings giddily with a light seeming to spark in her eyes. She seems to get a hold of herself when she shakes her head slightly and gives a nervous chuckle.

"I mean… not as amazing as me, but. Hey, what can ya do, right?" she laughs and gives you a light hit on your arm as she breezes past you and into her own bedroom.

"Gank." You mutter under your breath just as the doorbell rings.

"Tori get the door!" you hear Trina yell from behind her closed bedroom door. You sigh and shake your head, making your way downstairs. Your parents are nowhere in sight and you think you remember them saying they were taking an early spring vacation to Aruba.

You walk faster toward the door when the knock becomes more demanding and you roll your eyes because of course Trina's new boyfriend would turn out to be an ass. When you open the door however, it's not Trina's boyfriend.

It's Jade looking as breathtaking as you'd ever seen her before and oh God, you think you might faint because you're positive that you'll find some way to screw this up and miss out on what could be an amazing friendship and-

"Well, hello to you too." Jade smirks and gently moves to push your jaw up to where it nearly hit the ground.

"You… you look fantastic!" you gush, eyes roving her dress from its plunging neckline to the strings that tie in an 'X' across the bit of exposed cleavage. Instantly you rip your gaze away from that area when you realize just what you were staring at and you complement her on her nice royal blue pumps that make her legs look ten times more stunning and match perfectly with her obsidian dress and royal blue accessories. Of course Jade would come to play her role fully prepared to cause heart attacks.

"Ground rules. This is an act, so I swear, Tori, if you mess it up-" Jade begins with the beginnings of a threat.

"I won't! Promise." You smile breathlessly and take a step to the side to let her in the house.

"Good. So are we just recently dating or have we been together for a while?" Jade asks you curiously while sitting down on the couch and crossing her legs while watching you.

"Oh… um, dating for a while. That way we won't have to over-do it because we'll be out of that 'honeymoon phase'." You respond logically and Jade nods in agreement.

"Alright, then get over here, babe." The pale girl grins and motions you over with a flick of her finger.

You hesitantly make your way over to her on the couch and dare to sit down as close to her as possible. Wrapping her soft arm around your waist, she pulls you closer and rests her head on top of yours just when the bell rings a second time.

Trina rushes down the stairs in ridiculously high heels and a sparkly blue dress that wraps around her body. She composes herself in front of the still closed door and opens it as casually as she can.

"Brady! You're here! Come in, come in!" she grins and greets him with a light kiss on his cheek. He smiles down at her and walks inside while Trina closes the door behind him.

"Hey Tori… I've heard so much about you." Brady says, looking you over before his eyes land on Jade, whose grip tightens around your waist protectively.

"And you must be her girlfriend." He nods in greeting and gives a little wave that you think is absolutely adorable considering how much he's blushing right now. You can feel Jade's thumb begin to rub circles on your hip between the bottom of your shirt and the top of your skin tight jeans and she turns her head to whisper in your ear.

"Sorry in advance." She murmurs and pinches the skin she was rubbing, causing you to let out a yelp that sounded surprisingly like a small moan. Heat rushes to your face and neck as you look between your shocked sister and her amused boyfriend.

"Sorry to interrupt." He chuckles and grabs Trina's hand while looking at you and Jade.

"Ready to get going?" he asks and Jade pulls you both up, her hand still around your waist.

"Hell yeah." She smirks.

* * *

Once seated at the table, Jade across from Trina and next to you while Brady sits beside Trina and across from you, the questions begin after you all order.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Brady asks with a nice smile.

Jade takes that question, while intertwining her hand with yours on top of the table.

"Almost half a year now." She smiles a little and you almost can't believe what a great actress she is. She looks like she absolutely adores you.

"That's awesome! Congrats!" he smiles like he's genuinely happy for the two of you and you blush once again when Jade leans over to kiss your neck once, soft and sweet. She places a second one on the soft spot behind your ear and you giggle a little because it tickles.

She pinches your leg under the table because apparently that's not the reaction she wanted. You feel the kiss again closer to your shoulder and then the clearing of someone's throat interrupts the two of you. You watch Jade leisurely move her head from the crook of your neck to openly glare at Brady.

"What?" she asks sharply as she wraps her arm around your waist for the second time that night and pulls you closer.

"Nothing… just, Trina told me that you all go to that school for crazy talented people-" he began until Jade cut him off.

"Yeah, so?" she asks as if just him talking to her is a waste of her life.

"So, I was wondering what your talents are." He finishes shyly as he looks down at his appetizers of bread sticks and butter and plays with his knife.

"Everything." Jade responds seriously and you lean over and make yourself comfortable against her side, glad that she's steering the reins for this. All you have to do is follow her lead.

"Can't you be a little nicer to Brady, Jade?" you ask her softly, playing with the hand that's still wrapped around yours on top of the table between the two of you.

"But he's asking stupid questions." Jade complains, and you're so close to her that you feel her cool breath on your ear and you notice for the first time that she's chewing gum. Spearmint.

Trina rolls her eyes when the topic of conversation steers away from her for too long. Knowing her as well as you do, you're almost positive that she wishes for Brady to be all over her like Jade is with you. Then again, Jade is nothing but thorough when it comes to the roll that she's playing tonight.

By the time your dinner gets to your table, the four of you had been playing rounds of twenty questions for nearly half an hour. Not surprisingly, the questions that Brady had asked about you and Jade's 'relationship' had been answered perfectly by the both of you, but mainly by Jade.

You're impressed that she'd thought these things through.

When the waitress sets down your plates, they consist of shrimp alfredo for you, lasagna for Jade, a bacon cheeseburger for Brady, and soup with a salad for Trina. You could easily guess that she doesn't want to seem like she eats a lot in front of her date and offhandedly, you wonder if Jade would care about that type of thing.

You turn your head to look at her for a moment and decide that she probably wouldn't. These sides of Jade that you're seeing tonight, whether it's an act or her just showing a different part of herself, it makes your stomach feel weird.

But it can't be butterflies… you don't like her that way. You're not gay, so maybe it's the breadsticks you ate.

Probably.

Apparently, you've been staring for longer than you thought because suddenly Jade leans down and pecks your lips for something like a half a second then she's gone. Your lips tingle in what's obviously shock and you remind yourself that she's playing a role.

You both are. The role of a cute, loving couple.

So of course she would steal a small kiss here and there. Maybe Jade was right before about you're acting because you get way too distracted and end up forgetting that you have a part to play.

As if Jade's earlier words weren't motivation enough. You can't screw this up.

So you smile and look down as if you're embarrassed to have been so caught up in staring and she gently lifts your chin with two fingers and looks into your eyes. The azure ones staring straight through you make your stomach flip in nervousness.

"Having fun?" she asks with a soft smile that you know Jade herself would never posses under normal circumstances. You make yourself smile wider and kiss the tip of her nose before nodding and turning back to your plate.

You're not sure if you can handle any more of this. This whole situation is completely out of your league and you're beginning to panic. You slide your jean jacket off of your shoulders because it's getting a little too hot in this restaurant and out of the corner of your eye you see Jade glance at you in concern. Suddenly, she's standing and saying that she has to go to the restroom and asks you if you'd like to join her.

Thankful for the break, you nod and stand as well, hearing Brady make a comment to Trina about how he thought it weird that girls always go to the bathroom in groups. Before you get too far to hear Trina's reply, she says something about not wanting to go with you and Jade because for all she knows you're going to make out in the stalls.

Your face contorts just the slightest in disgust at how unsanitary that sounds. Then you catch yourself because you find that making out with Jade doesn't sound disgusting at all.

When you both make it to the restroom, Jade turns around to lock the door and goes to sit on the counter by the sinks.

"What's your problem, Tori?" She asks seriously with a slight frown drawing her shaped eyebrows together. You sigh a little and lean against the wall after making sure that the two of you are alone in the restroom. The last thing you need is someone eavesdropping on your dilemma.

"I don't know if I can do this." You admit quietly while your gaze descends down to your feet encased in wedges. The complicated floral design on the straps reminds you of your stomach's inability to cooperate and you're nauseous all over again. The next thing you know, Jade is right in front of you and tilting your head up for the second time tonight.

"You're doing fine. Just pull though for a little bit longer." She attempts to encourage you to get back out there and do your end of the job. You finally look into her eyes and she seems slightly taken aback.

"You look _sick_, Tori. What's the matter with you?" she asks in genuine concern.

"It's just my stomach. I get sick when I'm nervous." You say ashamedly and look away once again. The last thing you need is Jade seeing you as down as you are.

"What are you nervous about?" she asks, tilting your head back to where it was so that she can look you in the eye.

"You're so much better at this than I am, and I don't know the first thing about acting like I thought I did, and I can't tell if you're serious or not because you're-"

She cuts you off half way through spilling your guts to the girl that hated you over a month ago.

"Why would I be serious? Tori, we're acting." Jade reminds you in a gentle voice that you've never heard come from her before. Then your stomach churns again when you realize what you said out loud.

"Right, obviously you're not serious… I just, was taken off guard by your acting is all." You admit and take in a deep breath to calm yourself but realize it's a bad idea when her perfume of something like vanilla and mint invade your senses and you're worried that Jade truly _is_ driving you insane. Whatever she's doing to you can't be healthy.

You can plainly see the confusion in the blue eyes watching you so carefully and you'd want nothing more than to be able to explain what's going on inside of your head right now, but you can't.

And you wish that you were back in that café with Jade where everything made sense and being with her didn't cause this emotional turmoil. She hands you a piece of gum and tells you to chew it while she spits out her own so that it looks like the two of you actually were making out and ended up swapping gum.

She moves her thumb to smear your lip gloss just the slightest bit and your breath hitches when you feel her caress your bottom lip in the process. She goes to the mirror and slightly smears her lipstick as well.

She then walks over to you and takes the thumb with her lipstick on it and gently rubs it onto your lips before doing the same with your lip gloss and her own lips. You watch her in awe because she's unbelievably thorough and you're over here about to pass out.

But you have a role to play, so you force the most believable smile you can and nod and tell her you're ready to go back out.

If this is what it takes to be friends with Jade, then so be it.

* * *

**March 9, 2013**

It's Saturday, a week after the double date that you went on with Jade, Trina, and Brady. Sikowitz assigned duets to everyone a few days ago to perform on Wednesday. Since you and Jade sound so well together, the two of you voluntarily partnered up, surprising not only your teacher, but the rest of the class as well.

So you sit on the couch with Jade, flicking popcorn at each other and tossing ideas around when the door bell rings and Trina rushes to the door, seemingly appearing out of thin air because she was nowhere the be found five minuets ago.

She opens the door as causally as she can manage as if she hadn't just high-tailed to the door as if it was the Daytona 500 two seconds ago. Brady walks in and you and Jade look at each other with a silent understanding that the two of you are back in character once again and a look in her cerulean eyes tell you that you owe her a second favor for this unexpected visit of his.

She kicks her legs up on the couch and places them across your lap as she flicks yet another piece of popcorn at your nose this time. You laugh and move your head at just the right time to catch the piece in your mouth. She smirks in approval and leans her head back on the arm rest.

"Nice one." She comments as she tilts her head further back to see Brady.

"Hey, look. It's that wazzbag Brady." She says loud enough for the guy to hear and turn to face the two of you. His brown and blond hair flops into his face when he makes his way further into the house, covering his hazel eyes.

"Is she always this rude?" he asks Trina with genuine curiosity, and of course Trina says yes. You're pretty sure she doesn't like Jade almost as much as Jade hates her. Eventually the two of them make their way to the second couch in the room and settle down to watch some newest TV show about dead people.

Surprisingly Jade isn't interested, but then she informs you that it's because the effects are tacky and the blood looks fake.

It's a valid point.

The two of you finally settle on a song that's deep enough for Jade's tastes and pretty enough for yours. Jade's surprised that you know of the artist, considering your infatuation with mainstream music. Not surprisingly, that's the music that she hates.

The song is Valley of the Dolls by Marina and The Diamonds. The two of you harmonize for a while to get a feel of each other's voices and you'll admit, you two sound amazing together.

When you look up, you see that Brady is staring at the two of you in fascination while Trina keeps trying to get his attention back on her with noting that she sounds better than you and Jade.

Jade calls bullshit and laughs in her face, which then leads to the bickering and snide comments flying back and forth like missiles. Eventually Brady gets up to leave because he's getting a headache and Trina blames Jade because according to Trina, she ruins everything she touches.

You think you see a flash of hurt or anger in Jade's eyes before she stands without warning and storms out of the house.

When you call her for the fifth time later that night, she still doesn't answer.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter two is up, so how'd you like it? Drop a review, please. I love your feedback. :)


	3. The Unexpected

**Chapter Three: The Unexpected.**

* * *

**March 13, 2013**

When Sikowitz said that the entire class had to perform, be it alone or in partners, no one knew that he meant in front of the entire school. The biggest form of bad luck that you've had this entire week started when your crazy acting instructor called the duets or solos at random and you and Jade were picked to perform first. Your heart thunders violently in your chest and your hands clench and unclench constantly from the nerves clawing at your stomach. This was almost as bad as last week's fake date with Jade. Almost.

The crowd is screaming and stomping because their two favorite performers in the entire school are performing a duet together and it is sure to be legendary. Was this what it feels like to be famous? That sense of power over having the entire crowd in the palm of your hand. You take a deep breath and try to calm the harsh fluttering in your abdomen, but when you take a look into the blue eyes that are watching you in amusement; you know for sure that everything will be fine.

There was no way Jade would let you fail. The lights over the Asphalt Café dim and the lights on the stage begin to morph slowly in and out of pink and deep blue lighting. The screams intensify for a split second before the crowd goes silent because they don't want to miss a single breath of this song. The beginning instrumental is calm and slow with a steady beat. A large breath fills your lung once more before you begin the first lines.

"_In the valley of the dolls we sleep, we sleep. Got a hole inside of me, of me. Born with a void, hard to destroy with love, or hope. Built with a heart, broken from the start, and now… I die slow."_

The silence around you was sure to be deafening if not for that slow beat that rose slightly when the chorus comes in. Jade steps up beside you, her mike in hand and that confident stride in her walk. The two of you prepare to harmonize this part and you can already tell that the crowd is getting anxious just from how they all sit on the edge of their seats.

"_In the valley of the dolls we sleep, got a hold inside of me. Living with identities that do not belong tome. In my life I got this far, now I'm waiting for the last hoorah. Dying like a shooting star, in the valley. In the valley. In the valley." _

You hear a few whistles and cheers that rise up for a couple of seconds but quickly simmer down once the next verse begins. Jade takes this one solo and you can't help but fall into a trance from her voice. Briefly, you wonder if she thought the same of you.

"_Pick a personality, for free. When you feel like nobody, body. Born with a void, hard to destroy with love, or hope. Built with a heart, broken from the start, and now… I die slow."_

The steady crescendo of the last bit of her solo leaves you with goose bumps crawling up your arms and sends a faint shiver down your back. You can't help but to be proud, this amazing girl is one of your closest friends now. At least to you, she is.

The both of you repeat the chorus with just as much passion as was put in the first time and all the other times the two of you rehearsed. You couldn't believe how amazing the two of you sound together and your found yourself grinning like crazy while you finished the last line of the chorus.

You begin the first half of the bridge with a faint smile still lingering on your lips.

"_Back to zero, here we go again, again. Racing down into oblivion." _

Jade comes in next with the pitch of a soprano that you had no idea she possessed until a few nights ago.

"_Back to zero, here we go, I can feel it coming to the end, the end."_ Once again the way her voice climbed on the last note left you breathless. Briefly, the thought that you have become obsessed with her crosses your mind but there's no room for it because you're at the last chorus and almost done with the song. If you screw up now, especially because you're daydreaming about Jade, she'll have your head on a stick.

You two finish the chorus with a more complex harmony than the other two and harmonize on the repeat of 'In the valley' as you repeat it five more times after the chorus. When the instrumental comes to a gentle close it's silent for a mere second before everyone is up on their feet and you're positive this is the biggest applause you've ever gotten in your entire life. Jade takes your hand in hers unexpectedly and you look at her with this huge smile that's making your cheeks ache but you're so excited right now that you couldn't care less.

She simply shakes her head at your enthusiasm with a much more relaxed smile curving her full lips upward. You two bow and make your way off of the stage with a trail of congratulations' following you both over to the audience so you can sit with the rest of your class that hasn't performed yet. When the two of you are finally seated, you glance over and realize that her hand is still wrapped around yours.

That grin makes its way back to your face and you decide to keep your mouth shut, lest she change her mind and moves to sit elsewhere. You two both sit and watch the rest of the performances that were all amazing. It's Hollywood Arts, though. There's no way you can go to any performance here and be bored. Halfway through apparently Jade realizes that her hand is still firmly placed in yours and she casually moves her hand to rest in her lap with her other one. You're not entirely surprised but you can't help the bit of disappointment that shoots through you. At least she didn't move, right?

* * *

Later that night, you, Jade, and the rest of the gang go out for Freezy Queen as a sort of celebration for everyone's performance. Since everyone didn't own a car and the ones who did didn't have enough space for everyone, people rode separately. This meant that Cat ultimately wants to ride with you and Jade in the Goth's Mustang, and Andre, Beck, and Robbie want to ride together in Beck's convertible. You, Cat, and Jade arrive first because the guys had to stop and get gas.

When you suggest that you all wait for the guys to get there, Jade shrugs and nods because you are almost positive she doesn't want to eat here in the first place, but Cat throws a mini fit and you ended up letting her go and buy her frozen yogurt. While she was still in line, you and Jade sit down next to each other in comfortable silence. Then, you scan the room and spot Brady sitting with a blond girl with pretty green eyes and freckles. You find yourself tapping Jade and discreetly gesturing over to where the couple was obviously on a date. A slow smile spreads across Jade's lips and she chuckles.

"Well, I'll be damned." She smirks in amusement. "Looks like Brady's pulled a Steven on your sister."

Your eyes go wide and you stare at her in shock that she even brought that up. After a short while, Jade seems to realize that she's actually offended you and sighs with a roll of her azure eyes.

"You're not gonna move on if you keep getting all butt-hurt every time it gets brought up, Vega."

Your lip finds itself gently placed between your teeth and you look away for a moment.

She's right.

You nod slightly and look at her once again. She offers you a small smile that makes your stomach feel weird again but out of the corner of your eye, you see a slight movement. That, coupled with the fact that you can _feel_ Brady's eyes burning a hole in the side of your head isn't helping a bit. Your head snaps to face him with an unpleasant look and he whispers something to the girl he's with before standing and making his way over to you and Jade. Your hand tightens around Jade's wrist and by now she's taken out her phone and is checking The Slap as nonchalantly as possible. She frowns over at you in annoyance.

"Relax, Tori. He's obviously coming over here to cover his tracks. Let him say what he wants to say."

Her voice is low and soothing, so you _do _relax and let go of her wrist when she resumes whatever update she was making on The Slap. You find your hands fidgeting in your lap by the time Brady has sauntered across the shop and you glance up at him at the same time Jade does. Both of you immediately get into character as he smiles with obvious force. Jade looks up at him with a bored expression on her pale face.

"Do you mind? We're on a date." She drawls in the husky monotone that you're so accustomed to. It means that she's irritated, and extremely so. Brady has about two chances after saying something stupid; you know from experience. Jade will snap soon because her patience is practically nonexistent.

"So, you two always go on dates where you sit on your phone and Tori sits in silence?" Brady inquires with a lilting smirk and you can swear that Jade's hand clenches for a split second. The pale line of her jaw tenses and the tips of her single exposed ear turns is red when she flips the loose curls over her shoulder. One more strike Bradester. You lace your fingers through Jade's free one in a comforting gesture. Maybe she won't get too angry just yet.

"No one asked you to come over and interrupt us, jackass. If the way my girlfriend and I are dating bothers you, you can take your blonde bimbo and go somewhere else." Jade's voice is like venom, slow and deadly. A gasp ghosts from your lips and you tighten your hand around Jade's.

"Jade…" you murmur warningly. Brady plays off his anger smoothly, but your experience in Hollywood Arts has sharpened your senses to that type of emotional masking.

"Who, Kelly? Bro, she's my cousin!" he chuckles and waves Jade off.

"By what, marriage? Or imagination?" Jade smirks cockily and her thumb absentmindedly traces circles around your wrist.

You take a quick glance back at the front counter and see that Cat is nearly at the front of the line. You two have nearly five minuets at the most, and there's no telling when the guys will arrive.

In the time that it takes you to calculate this information in your head, Jade's said something hurtful enough that Brady's storming over to 'Kelly' and grabbing her by the arm, abandoning their frozen yogurt and pushing through the entrance. The welcoming bell clashes violently from the force, but right when Brady leaves, Andre, Beck, and Robbie all enter. Robbie heads straight for the line and ends up several customers behind Cat, who's now at the front.

Andre and Beck head straight for your table and you remember that your hand is still intertwined with Jade's. Apparently, she notices too, because before they can get too close, your hand is empty and she's all the way on the other end of the bench. You two haven't particularly told your friends about your newfound friendship, but until Jade says something, you don't want to run the risk of pissing her off.

You start to realize that it's difficult switching in and out of character like this. The level of attraction you pretend to have for Jade around Brady is beginning to seep into how you see her as you would have before. Those small kisses the two of you teased each other with before comes to the forefront of your mind and you blush a little. Andre sits down across from you, and Beck across from Jade.

Their break up was something that crippled the school's social legs for quite a while. People were team Beck versus team Jade and you weren't surprised that majority of the school's female population picked Beck, though everyone else was pro-Jade because in all actuality, you've realized the Beck's an ass. He's honestly not friends with anyone in the group but you and Andre.

After he dropped Jade, it seemed like he was just _there_. He was always Jade's boyfriend. It was Beck and Jade. No one really knew what to do with Beck without Jade. Sure, girls would date him, but he doesn't express emotions accordingly and they never last long. A large grin lights up both of the guy's faces as the congratulate you and Jade on your 'fantastic, amazing performance.'

You grin and offer the thanks as necessary, but by the time Robbie and Cat make it back with yogurt for _everyone_ and the conversation turns to less pressing topics, your mind is back on Jade and you can only wish that she thinks this much about you.

* * *

When you make it home, Trina's on the couch with a container of Ice Freeze ice cream from up the street. The silver spoon in her hand scrapes the bottom and the edges as you close the front door and plop down beside her without bothering to lock up. Her brown eyes find yours and a small smile turns up the corners of her lips.

You've seen this look before.

"What's the matter, Treen?" you ask softly as you lean over and lay your head on her shoulder like you did when you were younger and the two of you were closer.

She laughs a little and shakes her head as she leans forward, careful not to jostle you, and sets the empts container on the coffee table.

"Nothing, baby sis. I'm just really sleepy, but Celebrities Underwater is coming on in five and I can't miss it." She grins excitedly.

Suddenly, you remember the beginning of your night and you pull away to look her in the eye.

"Trina, I saw Brady and this blonde girl named-"

"Kelly? Yeah. I know." Trina cuts you off with an unreadable expression and your eyes go wide.

"Wait, you know about them? Why are you letting him do this to you, Trina?" nearly yell, because having been in the same position, you had refused to let a guy play you. Now, here's your sister doing the exact opposite of what the smart thing to do would be. Dump is cheating ass.

"How long have you known?" you inquire, because honestly you've never seen Trina _not_ react to something of this multitude.

"For a while now. The day I snapped at Jade was the day I found out. Hey, do me a flavor and tell her I'm sorry about that, kay?" your sister suggests. You can't believe your ears. Your eyes dart around the room, looking for something out of the ordinary that would explain why nothing is making sense right now.

"Why won't you break up with him?" You _have_ to know. It's literally going to drive you crazy.

It takes Trina a moment to answer, but when she does, you know that you need to intervene.

"Because I love him."

* * *

**March 14, 2013**

During your lunch period, Jade tells you to meet her in her car instead of sitting with the rest of your friends in the Asphalt Café. You knock on the tinted windows of the black Mustang and seconds later, the locks are released and you pull the door open. Sliding inside and pulling the door closed behind you, Jade turns in the drivers seat to face you.

Your eyebrow raises and you have the sneaking suspicion that she's going to tell you that she doesn't want to pretend to be your girlfriend anymore since Trina and Brady are about to break up. Fortunately, or unfortunately, you're wrong.

The first thing that leaves Jade's mouth is that the two of you need to regroup and figure out how to play this new situation. Before you can start planning though, you tell her what happened with Trina the night before.

"Wait, so I tried to tell Trina about Brady and his new… whatever she is, last night-"

Jade cuts you off with a small smile, "Did she flip her shit?" she chuckles huskily.

"No! Let me finish!" you reprimand your gothic friend with a small laugh and a light slap on her shoulder.

"It's not funny." You mutter, referring to Trina's situation, but you digress.

"_Anyway_, I told her about Brady and that girl, and she said that she already knows and she won't break up with him because she loves him." You rush the story out in a single breath and the reaction that you expect from Jade is not at all the one that you get. You'd think this girl has any type of conscious. You're wrong.

"Dumb ass." She mutters to herself, scooting lower in her seat so that she can prop her knees up against the steering wheel.

"_Jade_!" you yell. This is serious.

"Don't yell at me, Vega!" she threatens menacingly, yet since you've seen the soft side of Jade, you're not nearly as afraid as you would've been a few months ago.

Jade explains to you how you two are going to follow him around just to make sure that that's all he's doing. You agree to talk sense into Trina and the deal is made.

"Hey, Trina said that she's sorry for snapping off at you last time you came over." You relay the message and a strange expression crosses Jade's face.

"Tori… you know, if I wanted to be insulted that way, I could go hang out with my own family." She comments with an unreadable expression now masking her feelings.

Something about Jade's comment however, pulls at your heart.

"What's it like at your house?" you ask cautiously. You're afraid that if you attempt to dig too far deep into her mind, she'll shut you out forever. Just the thought of Jade hating you now is enough to make your stomach churn. Jade's eyes search yours for a few moments, and you're captivated by the light blue color of her eyes. 'Azure' is the first word that comes to your mind every time you stare into them.

She seems to find whatever she'd been looking for, and she leans over as if what she's going to say next is the most critical thing. She's close enough that you can feel the gentle push of her breath hit your lips and the tip of your nose. She smells like Spearmint.

"It probably makes your nightmares look like a walk in the park." She smirks alluringly, her eyes never leaving yours. You could never understand how she could say things like this with the chillest demeanor possible, but then you recall that she's an actress, and a damn good one at that. You're not sure who leans in first, but all of a sudden her lips are closer to yours than at first. Right before your lips even brush together, Jade's knees push against the horn of her car and both of you jolt apart.

Her eyes narrow and they lose the nearly seductive look they were sporting mere seconds ago. She yells at you because apparently you don't know how to separate being in character and out of character. You don't correct her or point out that she leaned in just as much as you did, but instead you open the car door and walk away. School makes you feel sick, so you walk home.

Getting caught up in the wrong neighborhood on the way there seemed less painful than being with Jade at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: **Your reviews make me smile. No joke, I end up grinning like a damn idiot from all of them. To be honest, the more reviews I get on a chapter, the quicker I update. I'll let that sink in for a moment. :)


	4. The Liquor

**Chapter Four: The Liquor.**

* * *

**March 15. 2013**

On Friday, Jade acts like yesterday never happened, which was fine by you actually, mainly because you'd hate to lose what you two have built over the past while. It was a long day, but now Jade's taking you back to Dark Ice per your request to spend more time with her.

The mystic sounding chime dings in your ear once again while Jade drags you behind her by your wrist. A familiar old woman is sitting behind the counter on an old bar stool and she glances up upon your arrival.

"Jade, dear." She smiles pleasantly and you can't help but wonder who this woman is to the girl that you've become so enamored with. A small smile quirks up the edges of Jade's pink lips. The old lady begins to stand and walk to the back, but Jade speaks up.

"No, Florence, you don't have to." She smiles and waits until the elderly woman was back in her seat. Jade calls to the back with a loud, but soft voice that leaves you confused.

"Charles!" Seconds later, the old man hobbles up to the counter and your heart melts when his face lights up at the sight of Jade.

"Hey, kiddo." He chuckles deeply and leans against the wall. His hands were covered in flour and dough.

The shop wasn't cold per se, yet there was a cool breeze floating in from the back from what you could only assume was an air conditioner. When you tune back into the conversation, you see Jade leaning against the counter with her elbows propping her up and a content smile on her lips.

She asks for her usual and then her hand is around your wrist, dragging you to the same booth the two of you were at before, except this time she sits beside you instead of across. Her shoulder brushes yours as she scoots in and gets comfortable.

Several other customers are scattered about, but your only guess as to why Jade loves coming here is because it's so underrated. Your mind briefly wanders back to the old man's limp and you turn your head to peer at Jade questioningly.

"What happened to that man's leg?" You inquire in the hopes that you don't somehow offend her with the question. For all you know, it's a sensitive topic. Jade's slight movements to get comfortable pause for a second and a second later her head turns to face you with a blank expression.

She begins to frown and you nearly rush to say never mind, to take it back. Her lips part and a gust of air rushes out as she deflates and resumes removing her jacket.

"He was shot." She mutters in a tone that you can only describe as off-handed. Your tongue darts out to moisten your lips as a slight frown creases the space between your eyebrows. You glance down at your fingers, picking at the wooden table and debate over whether or not you should ask her to elaborate.

She ends up seemingly reading your mind, because she explains.

"He was a policeman before he retired; some jackass he was chasing whipped out a gun on him and fired. Got 'em right in the leg."

You watch blue eyes move over to where said man was laughing with his wife as if he was the luckiest man on earth. You smile a little at the sight and turn back to Jade, only to realize that now she's staring at you.

You could drown in those eyes, and for all you know, you already are. They're smothering, and your chest constricts oddly.

You quickly turn your head downward and away to avoid her gaze but she catches the movement by tilting your head up with her pointer and middle fingers. A smirk quirks up the corner of her lips and she looks curious.

"What's with you?" she asks.

"Wh- nothing! Why?" you stutter stupidly. Sighing, you pull away and occupy yourself with playing with your hands. You can almost sense Jade about to say something else when the old woman comes over with the same dish the two of you had before.

Florence, the old lady, catches your eye and beckons you over. Jade catches the motion and gets out of the booth for you to get out as well.

When you're making your way over to Florence and Charles, the elderly woman takes your hand in her frail one and leads you to the back. It seems to be a living area type space, with two antique couches and an outdated television.

"Tell me your name, dear." Florence's warm voice says. You take a seat on a bar stool against the wall and nod, "Tori."

Charles chuckles to himself.

"Full name, honey bun." Florence laughs gently. You feel your neck heat with embarrassment as you utter a small, "Oh… Victoria. Victoria Vega."

"You and my Jadelyn seem pretty close." She comments with the raising of a thin, gray eyebrow.

Sometimes you really wish that you were better with the 'meeting the parent's' type thing.

"Oh, we're just -"

"Does she know that?" Charles interrupts and your brow furrows in confusion.

"Know what?"

"That you're 'just friends'."

"You didn't even let me finish…"

"Oh, we've heard it before sweetheart, relax."

You deflate and you can swear that you're about to overheat from how much you're blushing right now.

"We're not dating." You amend hesitantly while your nails pick at your shorts.

"But you wish you were." Florence speaks up. It isn't a question, because she already knew.

"Listen, sweetie. Jade needs someone like you in her life. Did she tell you about Ryan?" She speaks his name as if it were sacred and not to be heard by unworthy ears. Your head shakes slightly. You don't know of anyone by that name.

"He was Jade's first boyfriend. Died in a car accident, his buddy that was driving was under the influence. I liked him better than that boy with more hair than emotions she was with, but you're good for her, okay? Don't mess it up."

With that last bit of advice, she sends you on your way, back to Jade. You sit back down beside her and she hands you a cookie along with a questioning expression.

"What'd she want?" she asks. You shake your head and bite into the chocolate chip goodness.

"Nothing."

* * *

**March 16, 2013 **

"Jade, who told you that it was okay for you to barge into _my_ house and then insult _me_?" You demand with flaming cheeks, though this time from anger instead of embarrassment.

"Because you're not good for anything else, why wouldn't I call you out on it? I'll say it again. Your acting _sucks ass_." You suck in a sharp breath to hold back the sting of tears in your eyes. Where the heck was this even coming from?

One day she's gazing into your eyes like you're the only person in the world she'd want to be with, and then she's insulting the very thing that you're working your hardest on.

Something in your stomach stirred, but this time it was defiantly not butterflies. More like betrayal.

"If you think that my acting sucks so much, then we can tell Brady that this was a joke to begin with and you can be on your damn way!"

Without giving you the chance to get the last word out of your mouth, Jade cuts in.

"You couldn't do it if you wanted to! You wouldn't let Trina down like that, would you?"

Jade has you caught and you turn away while pursing your lips into a thin line and swallowing hard. Why is she such a _gank_? And why do you let her keep doing this to you?

"You know what Jade, get in your car, and go home! I don't have to put up with this." You mutter calmly and cross your arms with a slow sigh.

"Yeah, and maybe if you're lucky I'll get into an accident on the way there. Since you don't want to _put up_ with me anymore."

"That's not what I meant." You groan.

"Oh, what you meant was that if I were to get hit by a car, you wouldn't miss me." She declares with her hard gaze trained on your face.

"Fine Jade, you want the same fate as Ryan, then go ahead."

Everything falls silent after that.

A pained look rises on her face and she looks at you in shock.

The doorbell rings and Trina comes flying down the stairs again. Which can only mean on thing these days.

"Brady!" She yells and leaps into the cheater's arms with a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

You and Jade turn to look at each other at the same time and a reluctant, yet mutual, decision is made to get into character.

Brady makes himself at home on your couch and he glances between you and Jade.

"Woah, trouble in paradise?" he chuckles light-heartedly.

"No, we're fine." You force the most realistic smile that you can onto your face and Jade walks over when you sit on the opposite couch. You glance up that the blue eyes that are staring at you and in the next second, Jade is sitting on your lap with her head placed gently in the crook of your neck.

Your fingers comb through her thick, wavy tresses absentmindedly.

Later on throughout the night, Brady breaks into your parent's liquor cabinet and an hour later all of you are a little drunk and Jade's back into her cranky mood.

"Why don't you just tell Trina how much of a wazzbag you are?" she asks angrily after he insulted you for turning him down to be with Jade.

"Why don't you find a man to straighten you out?" he sneers in her direction. Your nostrils flare in anger and your fists clench at your sides. If Jade wasn't nearly attached to you at the moment, you swear you would've hit him.

"Maybe you shouldn't be in a secret relationship with your 'cousin'." You shoot right back in anger.

Brady looks at Trina who looks away from his gaze and slightly shifts away from him. Even though Trina loves him, you know your sister. You know that she won't let any guy use her for long.

Brady stands up, wobbling slightly, and stumbles to the door. He fumbles with the knob for a few seconds before throwing the door open and storming out with a slam of said door behind him.

Trina sulks up to her bedroom and you remind yourself to go up and check on her before you go to bed. Jade turns her hazy, blue eyed gaze on you and that fluttering feeling returns in your stomach.

This time it _is _butterflies and she's leaning in.

Her warm breath fans out over your lips and the tip of your nose and her hand is on your thigh as she uses that to support her weight. She's swinging one leg over you on the couch and is now in a straddling position.

Your heart is hammering inside of your chest and your hands reach for her waist, holding her where she is. Her pale fingers caress your jaw with a gentle touch and she gently bites your bottom lip and pulls backward with it between her teeth.

She lets go with a small, wet sound and you immediately shoot forward and capture her lips with your own. She tangles her hands in your hair, fingers running through your scalp.

Fireworks explode behind your closed eyes and one of your hands trails up from her waist, to cup the back of her neck and pull her closer.

You swear to yourself that you two will be something great together and finally admit it to yourself.

You're absolutely, head over heels in love with this girl.

* * *

**A/N: **It's short, I know. Let me know what you think and review, kids. :)


End file.
